Ese estúpido atuendo
by Shizudei
Summary: ¿Por qué Rei tenia que vestir "ese atuendo"? ¿Por qué aquella preparatoria no cambiaba ese uniforme? No, Yaten no permitiría que cualquier sujeto mire a su novia de una forma un tanto indecorosa, amaba a Rei pero aquel estúpido atuendo era la razón de sus discusiones. Éste es mi crack ideal para el grupo Originales Ladies Kou


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

*pensamientos*

 **SUMMARY:** ¿Por qué Rei tenia que vestir "ese atuendo"? ¿Por qué aquella preparatoria no cambiaba ese uniforme? No, Yaten no permitiría que cualquier sujeto mire a su novia de una forma un tanto indecorosa, amaba a Rei pero aquel estúpido atuendo era la razón de sus discusiones.

 **AVISO:** Éste es mi crack ideal para el grupo Originales Ladies Kou (bueno el segundo).

 **Disfruten**

 **Ese estúpido atuendo**

Yaten miraba su reloj algo molesto, llevaba veinte minutos esperando desde que estacionó su automóvil a un lado de la carretera, justamente al frente de la preparatoria en la cual estudiaba Rei, llevaban ocho meses de noviazgo y era increíble que su novia aún no saliese, luego de unos minutos la vio salir. Sonrió al verla, lucía hermosa como siempre; pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante en el que vio a un hombre que detenía a Rei y empezaba a ofertarle algunos colgantes, collares y aretes, pero lo que más le molestaba era que aquél tipo no le quitaba la mirada de sus piernas no muy cubiertas por esa corta falda; sumamente molesto cruzó la calle y se acercó a Rei, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta llegar al auto dejando con la palabra en la boca a aquél hombre.

-¡Pero qué te pasa! -estalló Rei molesta cuando reaccionó -me gustaban esos colgantes

-Te compraré otros -respondió cortante el peliplata

-Yo quería aquellos -alegó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tu falda es muy corta y ese hombre no paraba de mirarte -contestó molesto

-Yaten, otra vez con tus exageraciones, ves cosas que no son...

-¡Ahora el exagerado soy yo! Tu estás con esa falda tan corta -interrumpió Yaten -sólo trató de cuidar a mi novia

-Éste es el uniforme de la preparatoria -respondió exaltada -además yo puedo cuidarme sola

Rei empezó a caminar molesta, buscando un taxi

-¿A donde vas? -gritó Yaten al verla irse

-A mi casa, no estoy dispuesta a soportar tus episodios de exageración y celos -dijo antes de subirse a un taxi que acababa de hacer parar

Yaten gruñó molesto, estaba dispuesto a seguirla en su automóvil hasta que recibió un texto de Rei _"cuando tu mal humor se te pase, hablamos"._ Desistió de seguirla y manejo rumbo a su casa, luego de unos minutos, entró dando un sonoro portazo.

-Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día -comentó Seiya burlón mientras enviaba mensajes desde su móvil

-¿No tenías que ir con Rei a su casa? -preguntó Taiki dejando su libro a un lado del sillón

-Discutimos -respondió mientras se tiraba en el amplio sillón

-Y ahora ¿por qué? -preguntó curioso Taiki

-Empezaste con una escena de celos y exageración como aquella vez -inquirió Seiya

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Los tres hermanos Kou, salieron por una reunión con su mánager, cuando iban a subir al automóvil de regreso a casa, pudieron vislumbrar a lo lejos a Rei con alguien y Yaten arrastró a sus hermanos con él y empezaron a seguirlos. Ahora Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban escondidos tras de un auto_

 _-No sé porque me anime a venir aquí -masculló Taiki_

 _-Ni yo estoy seguro -comentó Seiya_

 _-Cállate -respondió Yaten molesto_

 _Rei vestía su uniforme de la preparatoria, ella caminaba junto a un chico, era un aspirante y alumno de su abuelo, mantenían una charla amena; hasta que Rei soltó accidentalmente una bolsa que llevaba y todas las cosas se esparcieron por el suelo, inmediatamente empezó a recogerlas y aquél muchacho se le quedó viendo embobado a Rei de arriba a abajo, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro al notar que la corta falda de Rei se subió un poco más al agacharse ella._

 _Eso fue suficiente para Yaten quién enfurecido salió de su "escondite" y empezó a agredir al muchacho tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, empezando a soltar golpes en su rostro, el muchacho no se quedó atrás y contraatacó dándole golpes a Yaten._

 _Taiki y Seiya no tardaron en detenerlo, mientras Rei detenía al muchacho y le decía que lo lamentaba y que por favor fuera a su casa, una vez que éste se fue._

 _-¡Pero que te pasa! ¿por que lo agrediste así? -estalló Rei fuera de sí y muy molesta_

 _Yaten desvío la mirada y se mantuvo callado, Rei miró a Taiki y Seiya en busca de una respuesta, pero ellos solamente se encogieron de hombros, ninguno de los dos planeaba meterse en "ese asunto"_

 _-Creo que debo irme -habló Seiya mientras reía nerviosamente_

 _-Y yo debo estudiar para un examen -dijo Taiki con una gota en la cabeza_

 _Antes de que Rei respondiera, ellos habían emprendido carrera desapareciendo inmediatamente de su vista_

 _-¿Pero que les sucede? -habló Rei confundida al ver el comportamiento de Taiki y Seiya -sigo esperando una explicación ¿Por qué hiciste eso Yaten? ¿qué te hizo él?_

 _-No me gusto la manera que te veía -respondió tajante el peliplata_

 _-¿Qué? -Rei quedó sorprendida -Yaten no me digas que fueron celos_

 _-Para nada -respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos_

 _-Bien, entonces si no te importa iré a su casa a ver como está -comentó mientras sonreía_

 _Yaten al oír esto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le dirigió una mirada acusadora_

 _-¿Qué? Dijiste que ..._

 _No pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de Yaten, quien se apoderó de elllos en un posesivo beso_

 _-Tonta, claro que me importa mi novia -respondió Yaten_

 _Rei con un leve sonrojo en el rostro sonrió y se enganchó al brazo de Yaten_

 _-Bien, pero vamos al templo, debo curar tu rostro -dijo al ver algunas leves heridas en el rostro del ojiverde_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Yaten suspiró y sus hermanos entendieron que pelearon por una escena de celos, le aconsejaron que fuera hablar con Rei, pero Yaten era tan obstinado que se negó; siguieron intentando convencerlo de que fuera por ella, hasta que Yaten cansado se levantó y fue al templo Hikawa.

Al llegar la encontró barriendo la entrada del templo.

-Rei -habló Yaten

-¿Qué quieres? -contestó molesta

-Vamos Rei, sigues molesta -trató de apaciguar la situación

-¡Es tu culpa! Son tus escenas de celos y exageración -contestó la pelinegra

-Te recuerdo que tu también hiciste algo parecido

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-¡Oh! Es Yaten Kou -gritó una chica emocionada_

 _-Vamos por un autógrafo -añadió su amiga_

 _Una de las chicas corrió hasta Yaten y emocionada empezó a felicitarlo y alabarlo, mientras la otra tomó de sorpresa a Yaten y se enganchó a su brazo mientras le decía que era hermoso y que cantaba muy bien. Hasta que sintió un aura asesina tras de ella, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas, era Rei; unos segundos después Rei la apartó bruscamente de Yaten._

 _-¡Pero que te pasa! -gritó la muchacha_

 _-Yaten es mi novio -dijo Rei alterada -Y no dejo que una niña empiece a tocarlo con tanta confianza, él es mío -le dirigió una mirada asesina_

 _-¡Oh! Lo sentimos, mi amiga estaba eufórica -comentó la otra joven para luego irse con su amiga totalmente asustadas_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Pero eso era necesario -se defendió Rei -trataba de sobrepasarse

Yaten sonrió y la tomó de la cintura

-¿Aun sigues molesta? -preguntó aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía

-¡Claro que si señor Kou! -respondió mientras sonreía

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdoné señorita Hino? -comentó mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello

Rei sólo se limitó a suspirar, Yaten tomó sus labios, uniéndolos con los suyos, aquél mágico toque que ambos deseaban desesperadamente hizó que una corriente eléctrica invadiese sus cuerpos, la tomó de la nuca suavemente logrando así profundizar más el beso, luego de varios segundos se separaron para recuperar el aliento; unieron sus frentes apoyándose uno en la otra, sus narices se tocaban y sus cálidos alientos chocaban. Yaten volvió a reclamar sus labios en un suave beso, lleno de pasión, amor...

-Sabes Yaten -dijo Rei -me gustan tus escenas de celos porque sé que me quieres como yo a tí

Yaten sonrió para sus adentros, para luego volver a besarla, se quedaron ahí, juntos y parados en la entrada del templo, quizás fueron minutos o talves horas, ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud el tiempo transcurrido, pero tampoco les importaba; lo que tenía validez es que estaban juntos... y eran felices, no importaba nada más, sólo importaba que cada mañana al despertar sonreían porque sabían que se tenían el uno al otro...porque sabían que se amaban y que no importaba las diferencias y obstáculos que existiesen, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus hermosos y zuculentos reviews xd. Se acepta todo críticas, opiniones, etc. Quiero decir que sufrí mucho al escribir éste one shot, ya que por dos ocasiones el documento no se guardó y lo tuve que escribir otra vez.

No pude resistirme; el ReixYaten es mi pareja favorita, los adoro *o* se ven tan lindos juntos

Bien, ***con voz de presentadora de reality***

Os invito a que pasen a leer mi fic: "Peligro", es el primer fic que escribí de Sailor Moon; es un long fic así que sigue en proceso. Si gustan pueden pasarse a leerlo -los que aún no lo leen- pueden encontrarlo aquí en mi perfil, hay y habrá mucho ReixYaten, MinaxSeiya, un poco de AmyxTaiki, otro poco de AmyxRichard y otro poco de TaikixSetsuna y también LitaxAndrew.

Bien, acabado mi anuncio xd, me despido

Abrazos y besos

Shizudei

Bye bye


End file.
